


Lesson One.

by Azure_Doodlez



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Simeon speakes in old English when mad., Sneaking Around, Teaching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Doodlez/pseuds/Azure_Doodlez
Summary: Simeon and you have been dating a while on the down low and decide its finally time to take that final step. Sneaking out of your room you make your way to Purgatory Hall. Unaware that the good angel might be more knowledgeable in the ways of Human's than you could ever imagine.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Lesson One.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in five years and the first thing I do is write a dirty fanfiction. What am I doing with my life? lol, This is my first time posting anything like this so take it with a grain of salt. I just don't see a lot of good Simeon fan fiction compared to the other characters so I thought Id give it a go. I will be writing other things both NSFW and SFW and hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Ps- changed the title to fit it better and might fiddle with grammar every once in a while because im bad at it.

Pacing back and forth in your room that night you watch as the light slowly dims in the Devildom giving way to their version of night. You been waiting all evening waiting for the mansion to quiet down, so you could make your escape. You still could hardly believe what was happening. An Entire evening, Alone with Simeon. So many months of longing gazes and unspoken words have led to this very night. Eventually you know will have to tell everyone. The Brothers, Mammon and Lucifer especially will be furious. But tonight is not that day and you have enough on your plate to worry about as is.

You suddenly realize you have nothing to wear! The panties you had been wearing that day were so worn they had holes, and going through your drawers it was much of the same, heck nothing even had matching colors. He probably wouldn't care, Simeon though his outfit was gorgeous and highlighted all the right places, didn't seem the type that was heavily into fashion... BUT YOU CARED DAMN IT!! digging through the underwear pile on your bed for the fifth time that evening you finally conceded defeat and decided instead to pull out, THE BIG GUNS.

Walking over to your closet standing on your tippy toes, you pulled out the powder pink boxes that had long been buried in the very back top shelf of your closet. You felt guilty using Asmodeus's birthday gift this way. Especially knowing, he probably intended these for his own enjoyment, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Balancing the stack of boxes on your finger tips you tried to slowly lower them down. Unfortunately you fumbled and the stack crashed to the floor. You cringe listening as heavy steps head your way. The handle to your room jiggled but you were careful to lock the room this time. The boys had a nasty habit of barging in but this time you were prepared,

"MC are you okay?!!" it was Mammon of course..

"I'm okay, just changing and lost my balance that's all!" you call hoping he bought it. It wasn't "technically" a lie.

"GEEZ, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Be more careful you clumsy idiot! I had almost been asleep when it sounded like the roof caved in."

 _"if that were true you wouldn't have been able to get here so fast."_ you thought

This may be a bit more tricky than you originally thought. You had assumed since this was your second time back and everyone seem to understand you had no intention of leaving, that Security might not be as tough this time. But you had forgotten about Mammon. Quickly you started formulating a plan on getting him out of the way but before you even had time to start thinking up a plan you heard his voice once again through the door.

"Hey, uh that reminds me I have to meet up with Mephisto tonight to go over some ssstuufff..? so try not to get into trouble while im gone. You know if it looks magical or Asmo related don't touch it." 

"Gotcha." You sent up a thank you to the celestial kingdom for your good fortune as you hear his footsteps fade into the distance. Mammon was acting suspicious but that was nothing new, Looking down at your feet you see Asmo's gifts in all their crotch-less fishnet glory. You blush deep crimson. No way you could wear any of this stuff either. Even thinking about it made your face heat up like a tomato. Combing through you finally found something wearable. A black lace little number with gold chains at the hips and a bra to match. you worried if the chain might dig into your hips but they fit well under your uniform slacks. 

After you finished getting ready you open your window and gaze down. Its a long way down to the lawn but luckily the trellis that guided the roses up the side of the mansion led right up past your window. You carefully step on to the iron rout frame and feel it shake a little under foot but it held. It took some time and you got a thorn stuck in your palm halfway down but finally you were able to make it safely to the ground. sneaking out past the gates of the House of Lamentation you made your way to Purgatory hall.

"Oh shoot what window was it again" you whisper to frantically looking from window to window till you spot a familiar face from the balcony.

"Romeo! Oh Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo?"

The voice was boomingly loud in the silence of the night. and you attempt to shush the grinning author His beautiful face silhouetted in moonlight, " Sorry, I couldn't resist."

All worry of getting caught fought with the relief of finally seeing him. You contemplated possibly climbing the brick work up to his window. It would be hard but you think you could manage if your careful. Taking a breath you put your hands on the wall only for a rope escape ladder to come down right next to you nearly scaring the soul out of you. One you regain your composure you happily take the ladder instead.

He chuckled taking your hand to help you in, " were you really going to climb all that way? I'm on all the way up the third floor you know." You blushed feeling a bit foolish but you were just so nervous and excited you could hardly think straight. 

"Sorry, I'm a bit late. It took a while before I could be sure everyone was in their rooms for the night. You know how Mammon is." 

"Yes I do know. That is why I gave some money to Mephisto to take Mammon out to the Casino to get him drunk for the evening, I hope you don't mind having to deal with a hungover demon tomorrow." You smile at his thoughtfulness. You should have known it was him who sent Mammon away. He knows the brothers almost better than you do. 

Simeon guides you by the hand away from the window and drops the emerald curtain to cover the window. Simeon seemed relaxed his cloak off letting you fully admire the windows at his hips as he walked. Your eyes start to wander the room. You had seen it before but never really got to take it in. It had a antiquity to it that reminded you of a Victorian library. Very Simple excluding the detailed oil paintings that lined his walls and the chandelier which cast everything in an amber glow. the bed was tidily made with soft grey sheets.

The Bed, just the very sight of the bed reminded you of why you were here and your heart fluttered and your cheeks once again felt hot. He returns to you putting his hands on your cheeks turning your head up to meet his gaze" you look beautiful." He kissed you tenderly and slowly on the lips and felt yourself melt. He continued to kissing you slowly leaving your mouth and trailed down to your neck gently licking the sensitive flesh.

A knot began to form in the pit of your stomach and though you tried to brush them aside intrusive thoughts began to bubble up in your mind.

"Was this really Okay? Did I push him into this? He is an Angel after all, what if this gets him kicked out of the Celestial Kingdom? Or worse what if this makes him fall completely? 

The thoughts swirled and you found yourself shaking, tears pricking in your eyes 

Simeon stopped abruptly turning his face to yours his eyes full of concern"What's Wrong My little Lamb? Am I going too quickly?" He takes your hand leading you to the couch to sit. You find yourself blubbering trying to get the words out, "You're an Angel Simeon."

He burst out laughing swiping at your tears with his thumbs trying to calm you as you weakly tried to bat his hands away ashamed at falling to pieces like this,

"Are you afraid your going to dirty me?" He said chuckles.

" No, I mean In every sense of the word. And I well Im just some dumb human that got dragged to hell. I don't des-" Your words were cut off as you felt a thumb and knuckle under your chin harshly shutting your jaw and forcing your head upward. In a blink of an eye Simeon loomed over you, his knee drove into the space of the couch between your thighs and his body driving you back into the the chair with such force it almost tipped over. Though his knuckle was keeping your head from escaping it was his piercing blue eyes alone that truly held you in place with a look that could make all of the Devildom freeze over.

"MC,THOU DIDN'T SNEAK OUT UNDER THE COVER OF NIGHT TO DEFILE AN ANGEL!.... Thou snuck out in the middle of the night, for an Angel... to defile you."

You're brow knit in confusion as you watch his face turn from stone to a wicked grin, The likes of which you didn't even know Simeon was capable of making, and you open your mouth to speak only for it to be devoured in a fierce passionate kiss. Trying to speak only resulted in him slipping his tongue past your teeth into your mouth effectively gagging you and muddling your mind. His hand went from your chin to running his fingers through your hair.

Whenever you tried to speak his teeth grazed your bottom lip nipping hard enough to let you know there would be no arguing tonight. He continued unrelentingly massaging the inside of your mouth with his tongue until all thought and words you had were washed away.

He moved his legs to either side of your effectively sitting in your lap but still balancing himself to keep his weight off your legs. Once he was sure your negative self talk was gone he finally pulled away slowly. Allowing the crystal strand of saliva to still connect your lips almost as proof of what just transpired between you. it had only been moments but you felt like you had just ran a mile as you stared panting and breathless. He grinned at your surprise " I maybe a tad Naive when it comes to technology. But that doesn't mean I'm Naive to everything that happens down here in the human world and below. Lets just say I've had over 500 years or so of Erotic literature researched. Let me show you some of what I've learned." 

He returns to your mouth continuing his rhythm a bit more slowly now pressing his body to your as you feel his heartbeat. He reached down and unbutton your jacket pulling it off and tossing it to the side. then sitting back He loosened his collar and peeling off his shirt in one fluid motion. You forgot to breath for a second. The realization that this was really happening was finally starting to settle in, and though his shirt didn't leave much to the imagine to begin with the revelation of more of his flawless tan skin sent shivers up your spine. He place your hand over his heart encourage you to explore this chocolaty and you took your time running your hand along this lean torso and abs drinking in the sight of him before returning to your makeout session. 

You felt a tug at your own shirt and obliged pulling it up over your head. He whispered into your ear breath-taking. as he kissed your neck and collarbones also indulging in the new flesh. his hips shifting making you realize the hardness hotly pressing into your lap. you look down and see a the large tent in his white pants and you felt your pulse quicken once again. 

Seeing your reaction, he rolled his hips against your thighs testing the waters. the sensation sending ripples of pleasure through and to your core. Liking that reaction he did it again a little more aggressively taking your hands and placing them on his hips. Returning to your collar he continued kissing moving his hands to the back of your shirt and unhitching your bra. The air felt cool on your exposed nipples. He cupped both breasts in his black velvet covered hands admiring them before using one hand to grasp your hair to raise your lips back to his unable to get enough of your taste.

His groin growing hard in your lap as he rutted against you in growing need. You finding it hard to resist groping at his ass as you felt the velvet cushion under you start to become wet. You grab him by the hips harshly and pull him in opening your legs and hiking your skirt up to feel the sensation on your womanhood. He groans softly into your skin. You're hands move to his belt to finally release him. But Suddenly he stands. Leaving your lap cold and empty. You felt like you could cry.

He takes your grasping empty hand in his, "come." he says helping you stand. You can feel the wetness of your core begin to drip down your thighs and are too embarrassed to look behind you to see if you left a puddle on the the couch. He lead you to the bed, you following in a pleasured haze almost as though drunk. sitting you on the bed he gently nestles you back into the sheets with your head resting against his pillow and you breathed in his sweet scent that surrounded you. The sheets were as soft as they looked. Still hold your hand he rested it above you kissing you as he crawled in on top of of your between your legs. His budge now felt against your belly you could now feel it full length and it made it hard to think. His eyes half lidded smiled blissfully down at you as the light of the chandler shone around his head like a halo. slowly taking your other hand he pulled that one above your head as well wrists together he kissed you, with one hand grasping your wrists as as the other disappeared from view. 

You hear the soft clink of metal and suddenly felt his grip tighten. Simeon pulled your wrist tight against the bedpost with one hand as a golden cord flashed in the corner of your eye. It was the tie of his shawl which he had been hiding under his bed. Seemly waiting for this very moment the metallic intricate loops glinting against your skin. With swift nimble fingers he had you tied to the elegant post at the head of his bed, the looping golden emblem in the front front and the bulk of the shawl trailing down behind the bed like a large ribbon. You were utterly gob smacked.

"S-SIMEON?!?!" you cried out pulling frantically at the binding but it held tightly though not painfully.

Simeon had the most innocent of smiles sitting up saying " I told you. It would be me, doing the dirtying tonight, little Lamb" is smile was soft but his eyes darkened sending shivers down your spine. He had been planning this the whole time. He stroked your hair calming you like a scared kitten "You should see the look on your face! truly priceless. Sorry I truly couldn't help myself... But, If you truly don't like this. I'm giving you this one last chance to say no and I'll let you go. You can go back to the brothers. We can go back to being friends and we'd never speak of this night again. But if you stay, I will teach you pleasures beyond anything any of those seven could ever provide. So MC. What is your answer. Remember, there is no going back beyond this point." He stopped giving you time to think. 

You look from him, to your bound hands, then back to him. It's true that pass this point there was really no going back to the way they were. As for whatever happened next you really had no idea. Lucifer or Diavolo himself might kick you out. You might start a war between the two kingdoms or Simeon might fall and turn demon right here tonight. But beyond all that you knew you'd be able to handle anything, as long as you had Simeon by your side. You smile warmly at him and give him your answer.

"I'm yours." he smiled broadly

"You might regret saying that" He pounces again, you taking the initiative entwining your tongue with his. His hand moving to your breast rolling the bud harshly between his fingers causing you to whine into his lips. His lips trailed down to the now raised flesh and grazing his teeth across it before taking the full breast into his mouth and playing with your nipple with his tongue. He was driving you crazy moving from one breast to the other. using the opposite hand to keep stimulating the nipple he wasn't licking. then he swept his hand down it down along your stomach. Your lower half ached for attention. he reached in your skirt. His still gloved hand cupping against the warm wetness of your panties causing you to press your thighs together trapping his hand and rutting against it hoping for relief. "Simeon~" you begged. 

"How obscene.." he purred in a half whisper. He relished in toying with you. rubbing his fingers playfully a few times before pushing your skirt up over your belly revealing your soaking wet heat to the cool open air, your panties completely soaked through.

Simeon's cheeks flushed red and his lips fell open at the sight of you, disheveled in front of him and his mouth hung open. You felt so venerable and needy and pleaded once more, "Simeon please."

He put his hand together in a prayer position and raised his head up towards the heavens and whispered a thank you to the Celestial Realm. He grab your thigh and pulled your legs wide lifting your hips to offer him a better view. You wiggled in your bindings but they held. It was so hard not to be able to shield yourself from his hungry gaze a he held your thighs apart taking in every inch you. He rose his gloved hand to his mouth and yanked it achingly slowly. You began to plead one more.

"Silence!" he scolded gripping the thigh he held harshly." My kitten you need to learn to wait." He then took off his other glove even more slowly feeling the wetness on your panties become uncomfortably cool in this spread position. Finally free of his gloves he took his two finger a ran them down the center of your folds pushing the cold fabric against you before hooking a thumb into the side and pulling it over.

You pussy was positively drenched at this point coating his fingers as he stroked you again.

"You're so wet my dear, have you really been wanting me this badly." He push his thumb against your clit and you could stifle a moan from erupting from your throat.

"Such a beautiful sound. sing for me again?" He did it again even harsher making you moan even louder. South he finally inserted a finger deep inside causing your legs to spasm and your hands to grasp at the air. Him soaking in every facial expression as he toyed with you.

It was embarrassing being watched in such a prone position unable to do anything but roll your hips against his soaking finger as you felt one more slip inside as he started thrusting them in and out. methodically he twisted hi finger to find your sweet spot. All you could do was pant and were about to plea for him to go faster when-

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

It felt like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on your body. You knees shoot up and you yank frantically at your binding. Simeon harshly pinning your leg in place. You look to Simeon in shock expecting him to release you, so you can hide but he just stops briefly looks at the door and smiles innocently his fingers still buried into you past the second knuckle. You mouth your plea but he just ignores you.

"Yes?" He calls out cheerfully looking you dead in the eye. Yep there goes your soul out the window. You freeze in shock and horror wondering if you lover had lost his God-damn mind.

"Simeon?" To your utter horror, It was Luke's voice on the other side of the door, " Mephisto tried to call but your phone is off again!" You again struggle but it no use and to your udder bewilderment Simeon resumed his motion this time a faster.

" Oh yeah, did he say what he wanted?" Simeon spoke as relaxed as if he were simply just caught reading. You bit your lip struggling to stay quiet as he crocked his finger into your sweet spot, as he once again increased the tempo.

"Well first Mammon lost all the Money you gave him during blackjack." he started running his thumb over your clit forcing you to make a strangled noise. 

"So to Make up for it Mephisto took him to the bar were he proceeded to drink until he ran a tab so high Mephisto had to spend the money he was going to use on the cab to pay it off." You glared at your captor he just kept smiling that innocent smile and continue fingering away. As he once again increase speed Lewd sounds started emanating from his actions and you hoped the door was thick enough for him not to hear.

"Oh really?Tell me more." He was pure evil. You'd never get over the shame if Luke dare see what was happening mere feet away.

" So they got into a fight with manager. And Mammon drunk as a skunk ran out the back door."

You continue to bit painful on your lip, brow knitting together in shame and worry as another issue was starting to slowly build in your belly, Luke continued his story blissfully unaware of the den of sin he was a unknowing participant too.

" After that, Mephisto had to call Lucifer to come get Mammon. They found him in a dumpster hiding but he had passed out. So Lucifer threw him in the lake to wake him up and haul him home." 

During Luke rant Simeon had begun tracing kisses down her belly once more. If your eyes were big before they now were as big as dinner plate. your cheeks now puffing out with every strangled whine you made. Simeon was reveling in your torment licking his lip playfully as he encroached ever further. You could still hardly believe what was happening. He was getting dangerously close licking and playfully nipping at your thighs.

" Well after that Mammon and Lucifer started fighting Lucifer had to go into demon mode just to calm him down enough to go home. So long story short, Mephisto said he'll never do you a favor again and you owe him 600 bucks."

Simeon had to pause a second at that his tongue hovering over your aching clit. 

He sighed the woosh of hot breath nearly driving you over the edge "Anything else?" He said before finally pressing the hot muscle to the shivering bundle of nerves. You couldn't hold it and your mouth drop and a loud moan erupted but was quickly a firm hand over your mouth muffled it. 

Luke thought he heard a noise and looked around worriedly, probably just a raven or some other abominable devil creature. He hated this place, "No just wondering if you accidentally left your phone on silent again. Do you need me to check?" You moan into the hand unable to hold yourself back as his tongue was sending you to places you didn't think even existed. For a brief moment you were lost in the sensation. Simeon no longer had to hold your legs because they had turned to jelly. But the jiggling of the handle brought you back to cold reality and you nearly kneed Simeon in the nose. But by some miracle.

"Oh its locked. Simeon your door is locked!" the door was locked. the door was locked the whole time. The relief washed over you like a tidal wave though you were angry the smug bastard didn't give you any indication. His eyes were closed reveling in your taste pulling up only briefly to answer

"I was getting ready for bed. I've been trying to lock my door at night for safety."

"Yeah you're right. A demon might try sneak in! Im going to go lock my door too. You can never be too careful, thanks Simeon!" the soft clicks of Luke's heels running back down the hallway faded into the distance until his door could be heard slamming far away.

Simeon turned back to you Smiling "Yes, or a human." he let your mouth go and after a moment to regain composure you said.

"You are worse all the creatures of the Devildom combined."

He chuckled low, " Really, so I assume you wish me to stop." His voice rumbled against your aching clit. The orgasm building in your belly. Now free of the worries of being caught he doubled his speed making you the moan you had been suppressing spill out as a "noo~"

He laughed again and decided he should reward you for putting up with his shenanigans while staying mostly quiet. Taking a thigh in each arm he hoisted you higher burying his face in your dripping womanhood his tongue rasping feverishly at your already overstimulated clitoris. Ripples of pleasure spasming through your core. He was now ready to give you the release you longed for. You're cries growing frantic as the dull throb of your impeding orgasm expands to bursting then suddenly spills over. letting out a loud cry you throw your head back into the pillow and grasp the bedpost desperate for something to hold onto as you ride the high. Simeon slow but continues to enjoy the flavor of your juices as they spill out. playfully nibbling you one last time before pulling away.

He couldn't bear it any longer. You both knew as he rose to standing on his knees his erection stretched his pants painful. . He removed the back and white belt from his waist and unzipped himself. his fly parted and his erection sprang out as if desprate to escape the confines of it clothe prison. He groaned loudly The cloth had been chaffing him, Now bare in front of you his cock twitched, red dusted his cheeks once more. he smiled stroking himself as he removed his pants the rest of the way, but you couldn't help notice something.

"No underwear?' you said tilting your head.

"I dont wear any." He said simply. The fact that everytime you had seen him he wasn't wearing underwear would have to wait for another time. As for now you watch as he stroked. You pull at your bonds again. longing to be the one doing the stroking. His girth was slightly above but his length was long you worried you might not be able to take it all. his tip was already beginning to drip. he takes your face in his hand once more while pulling your eyes away from the object of your desire to his face once more then spoke in a stern tone. 

"Now I have the fullest intention to give you what you want but first I'm going to need to release your hands for a moment. And when I do I want you to turn over and put your hands behind you." You longed to touch him and to have your hands freed but looking at his twitching member you'd do anything to have it inside of you. You nodded and he pulled a cord or two easily releasing you. Your hands shot out but he held them rubbing the circulation back into you hands. You did as you were told and rolled putting your hands behind you. 

Sitting up he positioned himself behind you taking the cord one more he latched your arms together. While doing that you felt his hard cock stroke and twitch against your entrance. He groaned low once more. You once again admired his self control. The veins pulsed and you could sense him waiting this long must have been agony.

You'd thought he'd enter you from behind right there but he sat back down on the bed. you crane your head back to look at him puzzled.

He teased " Are you going to come here or am I going to have to wait around all night?" he stroked himself and crooking a finger at you to come. You clumsy sit up and crawl forward on your knees. crawling into his lap placing your thighs across his. He kisses you and whispers into your ear, "ride me" You nod nervously he gently helps guide you up till the tip of his cock poked at your entrance. Looking lovely into his eyes you you breath in a sharp breath and start easing yourself down slowly. You shudder feeling his length stretch your wall painfully your brows drawing together as you groan into his ear. His eyes closing and his head dropping back feeling your wet warm around him drawing him deeper into your body. He let out a groan as you bottomed out inside of him "So good.." he panted his face turning to pure bliss. he paused letting you get use to it his cock buried so deep it rammed into your cervix. 

"Breathe" he instructed. and you let out the breath you didn't know you had been holding and he stroked you back for a moment before lifting you up dragging it slowly out of of you almost all the way before dropping you harshly down, You cry out, the sensation stunningly painful but pleasurable at the same time 

"Breathe." he instructed again stern but gentle. You once again pant not realize you had held your breath. He does it again this time you remember to breath it hurting less this time and he started to increase his tempo. The feeling of being pounded into turning your thoughts to mush. You moan into his ear which excites him further and makes him quicken his rhythm. Once again you found your self needing to hold him. the binds holding your arm preventing it. You began struggling with your bonds once more. the sweat of your ecstasy mixed with time had began to loosen the knot and yanking back and forth you felt it starting to give way 

After a second it finally came undo. launch you hand forward your nails raked into his shoulder. His back arched and he let out a growl pulling you to his chest he bit sharply into your neck in retaliation. You cried out loudly but he covered your mouth with his own once again quickening the pace. The impact of each thrust making a loud slapping sound that seem to echo around the room. Now you could truly drink in his face taking it in your hands, brow knitted in concentration his dark brown hair a complete mess as he gasped sweat dripping down his face as he continue lifting you up in his arm before harshly dropping you down on top his member causing wave of pleasure with each thrust. You no longer needed to help with his thrusting his emense strength picking you up and slamming you back down with ease. You again felt your orgasm being to well up. You felt you were screaming now but couldn't hold yourself back. Being pent up for so long it just felt so good to let go. 

His thrusts started to become wild. though your eyes were clamped shut you started to see something strange. Like a flash of light. Looking down you saw something in Simeons eye that you had never seen before. They seem to be glowing. He groaning he pulled in close.

"Almost." he groaned, a few more thrust and you felt his body shake and he drove himself deep into you as he climaxed his eyes a pair of white wings burst from Simeon's back and all went white. When you vision returned Simeon Sat gasping for breath under you in full angel form. Golden markings covered his dark skin and he glowed so bright he was hard to look at. But you did. Because he was glorious.

But it was short lived . after a moment the lights and markings faded and the wings vanished. Leaving you with just Simeon. You two didn't say a word, just basked in the glow of what had just happened. Both your breathes coming out in rasping gulps. He held you close as you two laid down. You cleaned up as best as you could without leaving without leaving his side.

Once you had settled yourselves down under the soft blanket. Simeon kissed you.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." You said in awe of the man that lay beside you.

"Right back at you, I think that's enough for our FIRST lesson" He chuckled giving you a wink and kissing your forehead before you both drifted off to a blissful sleep.

\-----

You were awakened by an alarm you had set a few hours later. Quickly you got up and started getting dressed knowing the sooner you got home the better. Simeon snuggling comfy on the bed. The soft sheets and sexy naked man painful to pull away from though you must. You give him one more kiss before climbing down the ladder on wobbly jelly legs and make your way home. Glancing at your D.D.D beside a few drunk texts from Mammon there was nothing urgent. You dont know how, but you managed to scale the the trellis back up to your room.

Stumbling across your dark room you flip on the lights to find a very pissed looking Asmo sitting on your bed. You nearly have a heart attack.

"Details. NOW!" He demands

"How-"

Asmo counted on his fingers "You think I haven't snuck out before? You left your window wide open. And I could feel your sexual energy from a mile away. OH and before you ask., no I didn't tell anybody. DETAILS NOW!!" He crossed his arm and pouted.

this might take a while..


End file.
